Transcending Time
by Aishi-Cc
Summary: R will go up. Title will make more sense latter on. Yet another Yu-Gi-Oh! Yaoi fic from your little yaoi fan art loving neko. May add other pairings on fans requests. Ja minna.


Ok well I've been doing a lot of fan art collecting lately, Boo-Ya!, and I've com across some lovely Kisara and Seth/Seto art. Usually when I say that it's a dead give away who will be with who. Not this time people. According to what I've read a lot of people, Yaoi fans most likely, dislike Kisara since she'd claim Seto. Me I don't have any real opinion on her. I write Yaoi but I don't hate the Het parings, except all things with Tea, so she dosen't bother me. Besides I love BEWD so I can't hate her hun? Lets not go there. Any way it's just another experiment brought on by too much fan art inspired thoughts.  
  
Warnings: Oh boy um...Some OOC, Past References and Names, Jap. Names, Ishizu (I hate her ok?), This chapter is just really two long scenes and just the start.  
  
Aishi Say "You're cute when you smile" Ranma. Aren't all the important people?  
  
~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~  
  
"Will not your brother be most displeased if he finds out you are here?" Ishizu asked softly.  
  
"Oh most defiantly but I want to know even if he dosen't." Mokuba answered. "Will you show me?"  
  
"As you wish young Kaiba fallow me. Perhaps he will listen to you." She turned walking into the chamber that held the images of the past and flicked on the lights. "Feel free to look around I will answer all I can."  
  
Mokuba looked around freezing when he saw the tablet. "Seto?" He ran up to it placing hesitant fingers on it.  
  
"Yes that is your bother and his guardian beast." Ishizu answered walking up behind him.  
  
"And Yami with his Dark Magician but why?"  
  
"The reason for this battle is still unclear to me. All I know is it happened before their deaths."  
  
"Deaths?!" Mokuba asked whirling around.  
  
"Yes the Yami are not the only old souls reborn. Your brother fell in the war as did just about everyone you knew."  
  
"The gumi?"  
  
"Yes, they have returned to replay their past roles as well."  
  
"But that means...they'll die again?! No!"  
  
"Calm yourself young Kaiba. My clan is trying our best to stop that from happening again. Even as we speak the future is changing."  
  
"Because Seto is being stubborn?"  
  
"That and the fact not all the items are not reliving their respective pasts help but in my opinion it's Yugi's desire to save everyone that is the key. He also wants to befriend your brother very badly."  
  
"I really like Yugi and Yami so does Seto he just won't admit. He'll never change."  
  
"Form what little I have seen that would seem to be true. Of course you know Seto Kaiba better then anyone."  
  
"He dosen't look evil."  
  
"Looks can be deceiving young Kaiba. The Rod is a weapon of great power. It, the Ring, and the Puzzle will decide the fate of the world as they did millennia ago."  
  
"Dosen't that mean Seto will have to fight Yugi again?"  
  
"I am unsure. Marik comes from a spell not the Rod so if it is returned to your bother it may do nothing to him. When we dueled something caused him to forsake his God and call his Blue-Eyes White Dragon this moved saved him from certain defeat. I have often wondered what drove him to do that. At the time it seemed as if he saw something like a vision but I am unsure."  
  
"You think his Blue-Eyes called to him?"  
  
Ishizu nodded. "It would make sense. Yugi and Yami share a bond with the Dark Magician your bother also shares one with his beast. You told me that even as a child he longed for the Blue-Eyes White Dragon."  
  
"Yes he wanted one more then anything in the world. He destroyed Yugi's grandfather's one so he had the only remaining three. You think that has something to do with the past?"  
  
"In ancient times the Dark Magician only fought for the Pharaoh and the Blue-Eyes White Dragon only for his priest." She smiled. "I do not think it mere coincidence these monsters have become their former masters title cards do you?" Mokuba shook his head. "Seto Kaiba may not even fully understand what drove him to desire those cards so. He'll probably claim it was their power and rarity and in a way that is true."  
  
"Is that also why Yugi was so determined to finish the Puzzle?"  
  
"Yes. What once was and what shall be again."  
  
"But your clan?"  
  
"We want Yami to rule again as he did once and protect the world with the power of the ancients not for the war to start again."  
  
"Can Seto and Yugi be friends?"  
  
"Your brother will do as he wishes no mater what I say. Ra bless me he'd probably do the opposite just to spite me. Yugi and Yami listen to me but they also want to befriend your brother. I see no reason why not after Bakura Ryou is their friend despite his Yami."  
  
"So if you tell Seto no he will just because you said no. Tell him no."  
  
"I normally detest lying but in this case it's reverse psychology not lying wouldn't you say?" She smiled.  
  
Mokuba nodded. "I'd say so."  
  
"In any case having those two get along when they are not forced to will make all our lives easier. Come I have a gift for you and your brother."  
  
"Really what?" Mokuba asked excitedly as he fallowed her.  
  
"It is something I'm sure even your brother will like."  
  
"I don't know he's hard to bye a gift for."  
  
"Oh of this I am sure."  
  
"Ishizu why do you want to give Seto a gift?"  
  
"As I said it also for you. Come into my office and I'll show you why even your bother will like this gift."  
  
Mokuba walked into the darken room blinking when the lights came on only to gape when his eyes adjusted to the sudden brightness. In the center of the room way a round glass and gold table and in the center of that was on e of the most beautiful things Mokuba had ever seen. A roaring Blue-Eyes White Dragon reared up wings out and angled upward as if to take flight. The whole thing looked like it was carved form a single blue topaz sparkling pale blue in the light. "Wow..."  
  
"This piece was recently uncovered by my people in the tomb of the Lord of Dragons according to the letter. When I saw it I knew it must have belonged to your brother. The base reads Seth."  
  
Mokuba ran his fingers over the cartouche. "Seth?"  
  
"Your brother's ancient name young Kaiba according to this."  
  
"So Seto was Seth? Way too close it's a little creepy."  
  
"I see your point. I would like you to take it home with you. Tell him what you wish about it's origins if he asks."  
  
"Is it really alright to give us this?"  
  
"It belongs to me not the museum so yes."  
  
"It looks heavy. I'd hate to drop it."  
  
"Not a problem." She clapped her hands and a dark man in a black site, dark shades, and a white turban appeared. "Please assist young Kaiba san." The ban boxed the statuette before walking out. "I'm sure your men can handle it once you get home."  
  
"Arigato Ishizu. I...I don't know what else to say."  
  
"Then say nothing more. Keep that brother of your out of trouble."  
  
"I will arigato again Ja!"  
  
"Fare well!" ~He is a sweet child. Isis guard him well.~  
  
~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~  
  
Kaiba sighed as he stretched out on the couch. "Actually Yugi Mokuba's been going on about wanting to learn more about the heart of the cards for a while now. I can't teach him that."  
  
"Don't sell yourself sort Kaiba you understand the heart of the cards better then you realize."  
  
"Ah hun. That's your thing not mine."  
  
"I'd love to tech Mokuba anything he wants."  
  
"I kind of figured you'd say that."  
  
"In a week he'll be an expert."  
  
"He'll still want to see you."  
  
"That's fine. The shops always open."  
  
"No I mean he'll want you to come here to."  
  
"Oh...would that be alright Kaiba?"  
  
Kaiba sighed. "I really don't care Yugi."  
  
"Really?!"  
  
"Do not squeal in my ear baka I have a head ache."  
  
"Oh gomen I...you just surprised me."  
  
"I'll remember to never do that again." Kaiba muttered covering his eyes with his arm.  
  
"Are you mad?"  
  
"No tried."  
  
"Then you should be resting."  
  
"I'm laying down alright? Kami it's just a little headache."  
  
"I worry too much I know. Seto?"  
  
"Hum?"  
  
"Why didn't you just yell?"  
  
"Loud noises hurt my head."  
  
"Is it that or you just don't mind?"  
  
"What are you implying Yugi?"  
  
"That you don't mind me calling you Seto especially when no else can hear. Am I right?"  
  
"Mmm...what if you are?"  
  
"That would make me very happy."  
  
"You won't squeal again will you?"  
  
"Oh no, I'd be quite."  
  
Kaiba smiled. "You're right Yugi and if you squeal I'll never speak to you again I swear."  
  
Yugi bit his lip. "Seto may I talk to Mokuba?"  
  
"He's not here."  
  
"Where is he?"  
  
"I have no idea. I just found a note saying he was going to see a friend and not to worry."  
  
"You're worried aren't you?"  
  
"Of course I am. Mokuba is always being used a s tool against me. If he's kidnapped or hurt while I'm laying around talking to you I..."  
  
"He probably just went somewhere to get you something. It would ruin the surprise if you saw it before he gave it to you."  
  
"I hope so."  
  
"You sound really tired."  
  
"I'm fine Yugi."  
  
"Can I come see you tomorrow or should he come here?"  
  
"Hum...come over. I'll send a limo if you want?"  
  
"You don't have to Seto."  
  
"Is that a no?"  
  
"Um...If it's no trouble then I guess it's alright."  
  
"It's nothing when?"  
  
"9:00 is ok."  
  
Kaiba scribbled a note under Mokuba's before replacing his right arm over his eyes. "That's fine. Moki's a morning person."  
  
"I'm just energetic. Well that's what Yami says anyway but he may just being nice."  
  
"Mmm...maybe. Yami not a morning person?"  
  
"Oh he can function but he isn't really awake until 10:00."  
  
"The dead guy sleeps? Hum...?"  
  
"I think it's more like meditation then sleep but yeah. I guess it's pointless fro him to be awake when I'm not."  
  
"No, I guess not."  
  
"Do you want to talk to him?"  
  
"Why? He can hear me right?"  
  
"Yes he's right here. Why?"  
  
"Just wondering why you're doing all the talking."  
  
"Well even if he said something only I could here him."  
  
"Convenient."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Can he do any other tricks?"  
  
"Very funny Kaiba." Yami growled merging  
  
"Hello Yami." Kaiba cooed amused by Yami's clear annoyance.  
  
"I have a lot of tricks Seto you should know that."  
  
"Hum...You know Yami I did not give you the permission to call me Seto just Yugi." Kaiba informed him teasingly smiling when he heard Yami huff.  
  
"What's the difference?"  
  
"He's alive for one."  
  
"Must you always be so difficult?"  
  
"Why shouldn't I be? I am with everyone else what makes you any different...well besides the fact you're dead?"  
  
"Have I not earned the right to call you Seto as my Hikari has? If so tell me why?" Yami asked sounding hurt.  
  
"I was joking Kami Yami learn to take a joke would you?" Kaiba muttered.  
  
"It's been a long day."  
  
"Tell me about it?"  
  
"Kaiba?"  
  
"Hum?"  
  
"Do you think of Yugi and I the same way?"  
  
"Hun?"  
  
"Do you like both of us or one of us better then the other?"  
  
Kaiba laughed softly moving his right arm to rest on his chest. "Oh, hum...well to be honest I think of you two as pretty much the same person. I know you aren't...exactly but..."  
  
"We are two parts of the same soul and we are merged most of the time we're together. Do you mind the fact that I am dead?"  
  
"If I mined I'd have let you know. Are you dead?"  
  
"I...yes I guess I am. Without Yugi I could nothing. I am thankful he gives me so much control."  
  
"Yeah Yugi's a real sweet heart that way."  
  
"You think so?"  
  
"Mum hum."  
  
"So Seto Kaiba what shall I call you? I do not wish to upset you. Kaiba are you listening to me?"  
  
"Mmm hum."  
  
"Then would you please answer me?"  
  
"Seto."  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Mmm hum."  
  
"Arigato Seto." Yami smiled frowning when he heard a soft sigh. "Seto?" He got no answer. "Kai..ba?" He growled warningly only to clutch the phone when he heard it hit soft carpet. "SETO?!"  
  
~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~  
  
Keke ending it right there. I know I suck. If you want more then please review. I know Ishizu is Isis but I HATE Ishizu and I like the goddess Isis so there. 


End file.
